Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary Special One
by Nekoichi
Summary: Szayel gives Ichigo a bag of candy which, after consuming it, ends up materializing his true hollow side, Shirosaki …A special THREE-chapter addition to Arrancar Diary! Male Harem X Ichigo YAOI WARNING!


*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

{Neko Circle}

Ichigo: Oh great another one of her damn fanfic

Nekoichi: Hey come on now, you should be happy. In the I.U.A.D. chaps your treated with the highest respect possible in Las Noches!

Ichigo: If you mean me getting fucked by several arrancar you must be gravely mistaken

Grimmjow: That's exactly what she meant *smirks*

Shiro: Who cares, I'm finally in here! Now I can have my turn too!

Ggio: Like hell you are, I won't let you near Ichigo-sama!

Grimmjow: Same here

Shiro: *cackles in glee* Just try and stop me then!

Nekoichi: *sweat drop* Uh right, anywho on with the fic!

Ichigo: Please enjoy…(Was forced to say that)

**Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary Special One**

**Summary: Szayel gives Ichigo a bag of candy which ends up materializing his true hollow side, Shirosaki …**

**Neko Note: So I got this idea after reading some Bleach Yaoi doushinjis, I got inspired and wanted to do a special fanfic for IUAD before I started posting up for Ichigo Uke Shinigami Diary, so enjoy please! O w O**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Shirosaki X Ichigo: and side Male Harem X Ichigo**

**IUAD : SPEACIAL 1**

**Part 1/3**

Ichigo blinked and cocked his head to his side, ''What is it?'' Ichigo wondered as he looked up at the pinket standing before him at the moment. Szayel smirked a little, ''I call it bone candy, and I want you to be the first to try it out, I made them specifically for you actually...'' he explained and handed a small sack to the Cero Arrancar.

Ichigo furrowed his bros a little but took the white small sack full of candy. ''Try it, I made it so it's similar to the Shinigami Soul Candy, it's milk flavor too'' the pinket encouraged.

The orangette shrugged then reached into the small sack and pulling out a small creamy white sphere shaped candy, he stared at it before popping it in his mouth. Szayel looked at him with slight anticipated excitement, ''Well? What do you think?''

''...It's good'' the Cero Espada blushed lightly as he popped another in his mouth, smiling to himself, ''So good~!'' he added as the two candies melted in his mouth ever so slowly.

''Very good, and don't worry you can't overdose on them or anything like that, so it won't really matter how much you eat ok?'' the pinket informed and Ichigo nodded eagerly, ''Alright, eat 'em all then come to me tomorrows so I can give you a look over, got it'' once again the other male nodded like a puppy dog as he sucked on the candy, swirling it in his mouth with his tongue as he walked down the halls away from the scientist.

Szayel smirked to himself, ''Alright, what to do now...?''

##########

Grimmjow glared at Ggio who was easily glaring back, ''Fuck off ya little shit, I don't have time for you, move out the way'' Grimmjow tried to side step the lower ranking arrancar, but the ravenette quickly moved with him to block his way. Behind Ggio was the door to Ichigo's room, and all he wanted was to see his berry for a while...or a few hours...maybe a day or two, however long that is in Hueco Mundo.

''No!'' Ggio said firmly despite feeling a bit unnerved on the inside, his hands spread out in an attempt to prevent entrance, ''Ichigo-sama is still sleeping! I will not let you disturb him'' he growled the best he could, knowing he could be killed for disobeying a higher ranking arrancar.

Grimmjow's brow twitched but instead of going off on Ggio he smirked, ''Oh I see, your just jealous, mad that I'm gonna fuck Ichi instead of you, hunh?''

Ggio flinched, his face going red as he glared daggers at the blunette, his mind going back to the hours of intimacy he, Ichigo and Grimmjow spent together in the Sexta's room. Six rounds to be exact, they're wasn't a seventh because Ichigo finally passed out, Ggio following suit as well. The two woke up still in Grimmjow's bed with fresh sheets and a change of new clean clothing. Grimmjow wasn't anywhere to be seen, and had probably gone to another meeting Aizen was making them attend. And once again Ichigo wasn't fetched to join it, he never really does go to that many meetings, he usually just wonders around Las Noches and does as he pleases.

''Lies! You-you asshole! I'd never get jealous over you, only for Ichigo-sama!''

''Tch, your loss''

''Shut up!'' he hissed in irritation, Grimmjow chuckling in amusement.

''You so wanna fuck with me and Ichi again, admit it''

''No I don't-'' Ggio was cut off when the door behind him suddenly opened, Grimmjow's eyes widen, Ggio blinking in confusion before looking over his shoulder, his golden eyes meeting an almost equal color, but the irises were surrounded by black.

''Would ya two mind shuttin' the fuck up?'' a watery voice came from an unknown male.

The stranger looked almost like Ichigo...but he had longer hair and very pale skin like a hollow, his eyes were unusual and on his face was two marking similar to Ichigo's but on the left side in stead of right. On top of that he was...stark naked...!

''What the fuck!'' Grimmjow yelled in shock while Ggio was looking over the male dumbfoundly, his face reddening from embarrassment. ''Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you naked in Ichi's room-Where the fuck is Ichigo!'' the blunette demanded.

Annoyance filled those strange eyes, ''I said shut up, King is safe 'ith me, got it yet?''

''Hell no! Now out the wave snow ball'' an insult towards the other's weird colored hair and his pale skin, which reminded the blunette's of Ulquiorra's skin tone. When the blunette tried to shoulder past the unknown male he was shoulder back. Grimmjow glared at the albino, who was clearly deep scented with that of a hollow...he was similar to Ichigo in a very creepy way.

''How about you go crawl back into the hole you were pissin' in before Kitty'' the male grinned, showing off his teeth.

''What did you just call me?''

''Grimmjow, we need to check on Ichigo-sama, not pick fights!'' Ggio growled lowly.

''Hunh, Grimmjow, so that's your name?'' the albino smirked, the Sexta glaring back at him, ''Grimm-kitty suits you better, I'm sure King would agree as well-'' he didn't give the other time to finish before launching a punch toward his face which the stranger easily missed. Grimmjow snarled and tried to repeatedly attack the other but kept missing, the albino, not seemingly giving much effort, was dodging the onslaught.

When they were some distance from the door Ggio took the opportunity to slip into the room to go see what was up with his Ichigo-sama, and find out where that handsome somewhat look alike came from.

Inside was more quieter, sense Ichigo was the Cero Espada he got the largest room among the other Espada. But he never used it much, for two reasons.

1. It was too much of an obvious hiding spot and...

2. He liked sleeping in Stark and Lilinette's room more, it seemed more comfortable.

The brunette never tried anything unless Ichigo initiated it, and if Lilinette isn't in the room during the time either. But besides that he had to admit the coyote had a pretty comfortable crib, and lots of pillows too. Ggio looked around for a moment until his eyes landed on the large bed covered with white puffy sheets, in the corner of the bed was a bundled up lump. Which slowly rose and fell, Ggio easily recognized his superior's scent and figured the other was still sleep. He moved around tot he bed until he was able to see Ichigo's sleeping face, causing a smile to spread across his face.

He gazed at the other, the male seemed at peace, his scowl gone as well...so vulnerable...Ggio moved closer a little bit more so he could get a better look.

''What are you doing?''

The male gasped and jolted backward causing himself to trip and fall back on his ass. ''Ow-fuck...'' he cursed in pain as his rubbed his bottom then glanced up at the bed at Ichigo who was smiling down at him in amusement.

''Sorry I scared ya'' he said in his usual calm and warm tone, the male most likely in a good mood this morning.

''Oh uh, nonono! It was all my fault for coming in your room without permission, I apologize Ichigo-sama'' Ggio quickly got on his hands and knees and bowed his head for forgiveness. Ichigo frowned a bit in confusion at the other's action but before he could say anything about it, both their attention was brought to the bedroom door as two full grown men crashed through it. Efffectivley leaving the large doors in ruin as they tumbled on the ground. Grimmjow and the unknown male quickly got back on their feet and ran at each other, both having swords out, clashing together and trying to get the other to back off or admit defeat.

''Shiro stop it already!'' Ichigo shouted from the bed as he finally sat up, the bed sheets slipping away from him revealing his naked upper body, causing all three males to look in his direction. The strawberry hollow blushed hotly and pulled the sheets back up, ''What the hell do you think your doing! I told you not to answer the door or to pick fight and you disobeyed both of my commands!''

Ggio blinked and looked over at Grimmjow and the said 'Shiro' person, the male sighed and back away from Grimmjow who was just as bewildered as Ggio, as Shiro's pure black blade dissapeared into thin air.

''My bad King, I didn't mean to. He started it'' he pointed at Grimmjow bluntly, the blunette looked at him in shock then at Ichigo after pointing back at Shiro, ''Bullshit!'' he hissed in fury, ''He;s the one who wouldn't move out my way! And by the way who the hell is he and how did he get inside Las Noches, let alone your room!''

For a moment the room was quiet and Ichigo just stared at the other three with a simple expression before smiling nervously and blushing lightly, ''Uh well...to be honest I'm not sure. I woke up this morning and there he was...''

''What the fuck-what do you mean, 'and there he was', people don't just randomly appear out of no where, and without anyone being able to sense his presence here int he first place!'' Grimmjow pointed out in annoyance while the one across from him chuckled.

''What's so funny snowball?''

''Nothing Kitty''

The two were in each other's face again, their alpha pride making them on the edge with one another. Ggio shook his head in shame for the other two behavior while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

''Would you two just chill out? And I'm not lying by, this morning when I woke up he really was there. I opened my eyes to an exact copy of myself. He even said he was with me the whole time and on top of that he keeps calling me-''

''King?'' Shiro smirked.

''Yeah, King.'' Ichigo frowned a bit then crossed his arms. ''I'm not sure how this happen, everything seemed so normal yesterday...'' the orangette mused a little until golden eyes looked away from him at the door just as their was a knock.

Before Ichigo could invite the guest in, they let themselves in, ''Oh my...'' Szayel looked into the room a bit surprised when he saw Shiro next to Ichigo's bed. ''So they're were side effects, how interesting...''

Grimmjow raised a brow, ''What do you mean? What did you do to Ichigo?'' the blunette interrogated the other but the scientist simply ignored his current attitude.

''Side effects from the Bone Candy I gave Ichigo'' he informed and realization crossed the strawberry's face. ''I gave him some to try out yesterday. It's similar to a candy invented by a shinigami Aizen told me about so I decide to have a little experiment session and made Bone Candy. Unfortunately I'm still working out the bugs...''

''Son of a Bitch! You used me as your test rat!'' Ichigo hissed in anger but Szayel smiled politely and put his hands up in mock surrender. ''Yes I did, but I didn't think something like this would happen...tell me how many did you eat?''

''All of them!''

''Oh...oh my'' the pink haired male sighed as he looked Shirosaki over, who was still in the nude in fact, then laughed loudly out of no where. ''I'm a genius!''

''Who cares, what is he, how do we get rid of him, and when will I be able to fuck Ichigo again!'' Grimm demanded and Ichigo scowled in his direction.

''Well...'' Szayel began slowly as all eyes were on him, ''Um...the purpose of Bone Candy is to bring out your true hollow. Instead with Ichigo it separated his True Hollow side from his already Hollow body. Think of him as Ichigo's true instinct...and sense this was a new experiment, a prototype...there is no cure for something like this. Ichigo consumed a large number of Bone Candy in one day, so the effects may be permanent...''

The room was silent for a while until the male spoke again, and looking in Shiro's direction, ''I could always dissect this one so I can study him even more, that way-''

''No!''

''Hell yes!''

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, who glared back, ''He's my copy! Having him dissected is like sentencing him to death. And besides we won't no what would happen to me afterward when he's gone!'' the orangette did have a vital key point. Causing the blunette to close his mouth and saying anything else.

''I see...well then you'll be stuck with him until I can figure out how to fix this'' the scientist concluded with a pleasing smile, his mustard eyes looking over what was practically his creation, well more or less.

Shiro smirked over at Grimmjow, who crossed his arms and glared death back at the other, on the side lines Ichigo and Ggio looked on at the exchange.

Battle of the Alphas...?

**LINE**

**So now Shirosaki is in the picture. I decided to do two chapters for this, I have the second one ready to go and I guarantee some yummy goodness in the next one, but also funnies too. You'll be able to read on Shirosaki's interaction with other members of Las Noches. So please Review and tell me what you think! O w O**

***Also to find out what's been up with me lately and my updates, visit my profile for the full story!***

*********ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****


End file.
